


Dark clouds and a sliver of lightning

by Requiemesque



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requiemesque/pseuds/Requiemesque





	Dark clouds and a sliver of lightning

I look into the mirror,  
to see the monster I've become;  
what a pretty, pretty sight;  
I'm three minutes till' sober.

There's another glass to come,  
another bottle until I'm done;  
A sniff and whisk away,  
a drink to save the day.

I look into the mirror,  
see the horrors I've felt gone;  
they all appear under light,  
at the cold of November.

So I'll gorge into the night,  
the monsters show when it's bright;  
All the promises I won't keep,  
the places I go when I sleep. 

I look into the mirror,  
but- I see your reflection there.  
What a strangely hideous sight,  
and I couldn't ask for more. 


End file.
